


Restraint

by rubysreign



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysreign/pseuds/rubysreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas?”</p>
<p>The trembling voice is right in his ears and he winces. “Cas, buddy where are you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

“Cas?”

 

The trembling voice is right in his ears and he winces. “Cas, buddy where are you?”

 

Castiel can’t do this for much longer now, Dean has been praying to him every night for who knows how long. Could be a day, or a month, or a decade. He doesn’t know anymore, it’s so hard to keep track of time in purgatory.

 

There’s no dawn or dusk, no stars or moon, all there is are trees and forests and monsters. There are so many monsters.

Castiel is trying to keep them away from Dean, to stay as far away from him as possible, but it’s getting harder and harder every time Dean calls out his name in his prayers, pleading.

 

And it would be easy to spread his now dirt stained wings and land by Dean’s side. To tell him he’s okay and he’s sorry and that he missed him. He could protect him while staying at his side instead of who knows how far away.

 

“Cas, please. At least tell me you’re okay,”

 

But no, it wouldn’t be that easy. If he goes near him, then so will the leviathans. He can’t protect Dean, Castiel’s too weak and the leviathans are too powerful. And he knows that if he stands by Dean’s side, they’re both as good as dead.

 

“Cas!”

 

Castiel winces again and lowers his head, covering his ears to try to block out Dean’s angry pleas. But that only blocks out the rustling and growling around him, and it amplifies Dean’s shrill voice.

 

His wings spread and he’s ready to take off, but instead his once glossy and clean feathers flinch at every voice crack in Dean’s calls.

 

“Please,”

 

He’s shaking against the tree and his body crumbles to the dirt.

 

“I’m sorry” His voice sounds quiet and resigned in Castiel’s head.

 

His wings are flaring and thrashing violently against the tree, ripping away pieces of its bark. All of his instincts are telling him to fly.

 

“Cas,”

 

But he can’t, even with Dean’s shaky breaths and wrecked voice coming in through his ears and thumping in his skull.

 

“I need you,”

 

A tear falls down his cheek, and Castiel tries to convince himself that it’s better this way.


End file.
